Talk:Riley Stavros/@comment-3541172-20110820060300/@comment-3541172-20110823070759
Okay, Squall while I do agree with some of the things you've stated. I have to respectfully disagree too. Zane only pushed Riley because he knew Riley was too afraid to do it himself. They're like hot and cold. Rileys hot and somewhat temperamental whilst Zane is cool and calm. Zane is extremely patient, he put up with a lot. But I've also seen that he's made Riley a better person along with Anya. Lol. Riley probably would've never have done any of the things he did without Zane's help. He had already said "I'm not gonna come out in high school" to Peter, but he did and it was because of Zane, and the online status of the King and Queen voting thing. Yeah Drew screwed up by blackmailing Riley. He didn't have to tie him up to the flagpole. I mean don't get me wrong, he should've retaliated, but in a better way. When did Riley tell Zane about Drew? Was it in a scene or should we just assumed he told him? Because I honestly don't know. I'm sure Zane would've given Riley sympathy, he did stick up for him when Drew said that people were wondering if he was gay. I thought that was so nice. He even said that he hated that people felt like they needed an answer. And he didn't pressure him to come out at the cookout. I hardly ever saw Zane pressuring Riley to come out, except maybe in DOYS. Yeah I understand that Riley was in a natural state of mind when he was teasing Zane in the locker room. I get that. Im sure that Zane was used to being picked on. I could see how he would just brush it off. But the fact that Riley was the one teasing Zane too pissed him off. I'm glad Riley got rid of the homophobia in the locker room. That was beyond awesome. And the haters can go to hell if they think it's a sin. Owen did have it coming, you're right about that, but Riley could've handled it better. See how later in the episode, he got suspended for the bus thing? It was because others did what Riley should've done. Told the principal. Oh and yes sometimes violence does solve things( I've had my share with the girls in my school). But it doesn't solve everything( see how Riley had his ass handed to him by the gorgeous Sam the lifeguard. Boy was he fine.) but Riley was also drunk so... Yeah. Zane had the right to be pissed at Riley for hitting Owen as you can see that he got thrown in the dumpster because of it. He only yelled at Riley because he was stating a fact. Trying to teach a homophobe a lesson can have some severe consequences. Plus maybe Zane was scared of what might happen and he did have the right to be. Zane hadn't done anything wrong at all. I don't remember Zane saying he didn't deserve Riley and that he was working on it. I also get that football is his dream. He has to understand that not everyone is going go screw him over. Riley would've been a hero to millions, just like Harvey Mill. Zane was just trying to warm him up to the idea. Just because he was assassinated, doesn't mean that Riley was gonna suffer the same fate. I'm proud that at the end he stepped up and kissed Zane in public. I liked that a lot. In monster moon, I can see Zane's side. I would've been pissed at my boyfriend too for not sticking to our plan. But in the end I would've thought it was cute. They really should've wrote that in there. They were both adorable in that scene. And no Riley wasn't being selfish, but he should've stuck to the plan. Besides I would've loved to see them both in those gladiator costumes. Oh hell yeah. Lol. In DOYS, he could've just been real with Zane. "oh since my mom is talking to me again, finally, she wants me to go talk to this girl about sports scholarships." Zane would've understood. Riley shouldn't have lied. That's why Zane jumped to conclusions. I would've been pissed too, if I saw that text message on Riley's phone. Everyone sometimes gets anxious when they bf or gf gets a text message in front of them. Sometimes people want to look. ( I'm one of those people). Maybe Riley and Zane had that relationship where Zane could look at his text message to let him know what's going on. Some people have that relationship too. The only reason in DOYS part 2 Zane wanted Riley to come was because he's like "hey I want an honest and open relationship, I don't want you to have to lie to them about me." Because hey, I'm pretty sure that Riley's parents would've suspected something if Riley had never brought a girl home. They wouldn't known that he wasn't happy with God alone. I can understand where he's coming from. Btw I so agree on his mother being a bitch. The way her face went when she thought Riley had a girlfriend at his party made me want to reach through the tv and smack her. Once again Riley could've told Zane that since his parents were the way they were, that maybe he could just put the relationship on hold or something instead of fully dumping Zane. Now if Zane couldn't have waited then, the writers could've made Zane break up with Riley. ( the writers could've written so many things for them as unreal. It pains me that they could've at least come to some sort of compromise.) damn degrassi writers. I totally get that family is special and all, but they're limits. Riley grew up with traditional parents. I know so did I. (Moms from New Zealand and Dads British. Trust me it isn't a walk in the park with them. Since they're my parents and you'll never get more like them, I love them death.) But he's 18 now, so he's old enough to make his own decisions and his parents should respect that. Sure his mother was like the wicked witch of the west,( okay bad example, I apologize lol) but since we haven't seen that his father is homophobic ( another screw up by the writers) we can only imagine what he'd be like. I know Riley loves his parents and wants to make them happy, but he's not gonna be able to do that all the time. If his parents really loved him ( which I'm sure they do) then they'd let him choose what he wants in life. Its his life after all, they shouldn't want to make him into something he's not, just because they's how they were raised. ( husband, wife, kids, and so on). They should wants best for their child and love him unconditionally. So if that means him liking boys then so be it. I agree with you on the strangers part but, strangers are more likely to do more damage to a gay person than a family member would. Well at least I think so. And the way I see it, Zane was completely understanding, he stayed with Riley through all the shit, he put him through. Anyone else would've left him in a heart beat. Some people have morals and tolerance. Some people don't. So its Riley that should've sucked it up and been a man about the whole thing. It's his life. besides he was leaving in a few months anyway. At least if he would've came out, it would've given his parents some time to think about it before he left. I'm sure since their son was moving to the states on his own, that maybe they would've accepted him. Because in the long run, Zane could've been there to give Riley the support he needed, while he or they were in college. Thats how I feel. And this ends my view on things.